


Mom, are you a lesbian ?

by StreepHanx



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StreepHanx/pseuds/StreepHanx
Summary: Cassidy Priestly makes an interesting discovery about her mother.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 9
Kudos: 94





	Mom, are you a lesbian ?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a Fanfiction.   
> Also, English is not my first language and I have no beta, so please If you see any mistakes or bad phrasing let me know.   
> Comments are appreciated :)  
> Thank you !

Caroline Priestly was trying to write an essay about the history of the book in the Middle Ages on a quiet Monday evening. Cursing Gutenberg in her head she deleted a whole paragraph that didn’t make sense anymore. Who on earth thought school was a good idea?  
Small steps could be heard on the stairs- Cassidy’s. She could recognize every person in her family by the sound of their walk. Her sister’s steps were always fast and bouncy, her mother’s always rhythmed and sharp like an amazon on a battlefield-an amazon with Louboutin on her feet, and hers (she hoped) featherlight and gracious like the ballet dancer she was. Thank god, no more ungracious men’s steps could be heard in their house, since Stephen had left a year ago. 

Her sister entered the room with a mischievous light in her eyes. Thankful for the distraction, Caroline closed her computer, Copyist monks could wait. “What do you want?” she asked feigning annoyance. 

“I want to show you something, something really intriguing.” Cassidy answered. Her eyes had not lost an ounce of mystery. 

“What? What's so important that you felt the need to interrupt my extremely interesting homework session?" 

Cassidy rolled her eyes, no wondering who she picked that up from. “Oh, shut up, we both know you don’t care in the least about the History of the bible.”

“The history of book, thank you very much.” Caroline replied vexed. 

“Are you coming or what?” called Cassidy already out of the room. 

With a loud sigh Caroline got up from her bed and followed Cassidy who was already descending the stairs heading to the second floor. 

Cassidy had stopped in front of the closed door of their mom’s office. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me. The so interesting thing is in mom’s office? Do you want us dead? Wait until she discovers that you’re snooping in her office when she isn’t around.” 

“I wasn’t snooping I was looking for our Nintendo DS… Wait are you threating me?” 

Nintendo DS? That was interesting indeed. “And did you find it?” Caroline inquired already planning in her head how to use it without her mom noticing. 

“Find what?” Cassidy asked clearly lost in thoughts. 

“The Nintendo DS! What else?” Caroline replied looking at her sister like she was the most stupid person on hearth. 

“Oh… no, but I found something much more interesting than a Nintendo DS” The mischievous look was back. 

Something more interesting than a Nintendo DS? Well, that was worth a shot. “Okay fine, but if we’re caught, I’m blaming you!” 

“We won’t be caught; mom isn’t due home until ten and Cara is far too busy on the phone with her boyfriend. I know, I’ve checked.” Cassidy announced sounding much too confident for someone who was about to break one of the most important rules in their house: not putting their freckled noses into their mother’s business. 

“Well, I see that someone has got it all planned.” Drawled Caroline with a sarcastic voice. 

“Of course, I wouldn’t be a Priestly otherwise.” Whispered Cassidy, her hand already on the doorknob. 

The door opened with a glacial creaking. Caroline had a bad feeling about this adventure, but she would have preferred to kiss the pimply cheek of Marc-Henry, her annoying classmate, rather than admit that she was afraid. 

Cassidy wasn’t moving either, it looked like her feet were glued to the floor. “Well, what are you waiting for? Mom’s invitation? Come on now, it was your idea.” Caroline practically dragged Cassidy by the arm into the office. 

“It’s in one of the drawers of her desk” announced Cassidy who had regained her confidence and was heading to the famous desk.  
Caroline watched with apprehension and of course, who was she kidding, a lot of curiosity, as her sister rummaged through a drawer. Cassidy’s eyes sparkled when she found what she was looking for, which was a box full of newspaper articles. That was the thing more interesting that her precious Nintendo DS? An old box full of what were probably boring articles. 

“So, what do you think?” Cassidy interrupted Caroline’s musing. 

“Well, I’m thinking there is no way we are related. Really Cass? We braved the dragon's lair, don’t tell mom I said that, for some articles? I didn’t know that you were so interested in politics and the fate of hard workers.” Said Caroline reading the titles of some pieces. 

“It’s not the content of the articles that are interesting, it’s their author. Look!” said Cassidy pointing to a name at the end of a page detailing some boring stuff about some boring people. 

“Andy Sachs? Never heard of him.” 

“Her not him. Of course, you did. She was mom’s assistant. You know the one who got us the Harry Potter book. Big smile, big bangs?” 

“Oooh you mean Andréééa. Yeah, I remember, she was nice and way less psychotic than Emily that’s for sure. But so, what? Mom is keeping track of an old employee, what about it? I’ve seen things stranger than that.”

Caroline was becoming annoyed with her sister and her boring treasure. Copyist monks seemed far more appealing suddenly. 

“Oh really? Mom doesn’t care about ex-assistants. I’m sure she doesn’t even remember their names, so keeping all their articles in a precious little box in her precious big office? No way. There’s something special about this Andrea Sachs and I’m going to discover what.”

Well, sure Cass had a point. Caroline couldn’t imagine her mother cutting up little pieces of newspaper and placing them with extreme care in a box. God, she couldn’t even imagine her mother with a pair of scissors in her hands. But still, there was nothing special about Andrea Sachs. She was just another stupid assistant among so many.

“Oh my god Cassidy, are you really that bored in life? Leave mom’s stuff alone and go watch TV or something. Your little discovery doesn’t mean anything. I am going back to my room, because unlike some people I know, I have things to do with my time.” 

“I am not giving up that easily and I’ll prove you wrong you’ll see!” 

Yeah, yeah they’ll see.


End file.
